1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jewel and a personal ornament using this jewel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of accessories exceptionally using jewels such as pearls, tortoise shell, amber and precious stones or the like have been known in the past. Examples of accessories using pearls include pearl necklaces, pearl pendants, pearl finger rings, pearl necktie pins and pearl cufflinks or the like. It is recognized that the term “pearl” generally refers to a spherical substance consisting chiefly of calcium carbonate that is formed in the bodies of shellfish such as Pteria penguin, Pinctada fucata or Pinctada maxima. Besides pearls that have such a common spherical shape, pearl accessories that are worked into various shapes are also currently marketed.
In the case of necklaces, however, a plurality of pearls are disposed in the manner of a string of beads on a string-form member in a state that allows free movement of the pearls. As a result, the pearls rub against each other so that the pearls are susceptible to damage caused by such rubbing. If it were possible to attach pearls to a string-form member with an appropriate frictional force, such rubbing of the pearls against each other could be avoided, however, no such technique is known.
Furthermore, in the case of pendants, finger rings, necktie pins, cufflinks and the like, the attachment of pearls to pedestals is not easy. Moreover, in cases where pearls fall from such pedestals, repair is difficult for anyone other than a specialist.
The case of pearls was described in detail above; however, similar problems also occur in the case of other jewels such as tortoise shell, amber and precious stones.